Scribe's Role in Record Keeping
The importance of properly kept records cannot be overemphasized. They constitute a documentary history of the chapter, and stand as a permanent record of each Scribe's tenure in office. More importantly, these data provide the infrastructure upon which the chapter builds. If they are incomplete or inaccurate, they are certain to cause problems in the future. The Scribe should maintain a fully up-to-date copy of the Chapter Bylaws. During each regular and special chapter meeting, the Scribe should take adequate notes recording each segment of the order of business and each action taken by the chapter. This includes the names of members making and seconding motions, the precise wording of each motion or amendment, and the vote on each motion. This does not mean recording the view or opinion of each member on the matter at hand. When prospective members are voted on at a meeting, the minutes should include the vote (favorable or unfavorable) taken on each proposed member by name. The place, date, and time of meeting, and name and position of presiding officer should be recorded. Soon after the meeting, the Scribe should transcribe these minutes into typed form which is then distributed to all members. Brief minutes should be kept of each initiation meeting, listing those initiated. At the time of pledging, each pledge should complete the Online Pledge Form. The chapter should provide adequate instruction to each one completing the form so that the correct Chapter Name and Chapter Abbreviation is keyed. This form is automatically uploaded to the national fraternity’s database system with the status as “prospective member.” The Central Office then creates an Invoice for those pledged that is sent to the Treasurer as well as a Pledging Report (listing all those who completed the online form) that is emailed to appropriate chapter officers. Care should be taken to review both to ensure that all have completed the Online Pledge Form since such completion is required under our laws. This Pledging Report should also be retained for later use as it conveniently contains much of the information that will be needed to complete each initiate’s Roll page. Be sure payment is made to the Central Office within two weeks of the start of after pledging to avoid doubled pledging fees (Bylaws, Chapter V, Section 8). A prospective member who has attended another school with a Theta Tau Chapter can be pledged or initiated only in accord with Bylaws, Chapter II, Part E, Section 15, requiring that the chapter consult with the chapter at the student's previous school as to his reputation and general eligibility. To demonstrate that the chapter has complied with this requirement, the Scribe should send to the Central Office with the copies of its communication to the chapter at the other school and the response from the other chapter. The special procedure to be followed in the case of a candidate proposed for honorary membership is detailed in the Constitution, Article V, Section 6 and 7 and the Policy and Procedure Manual. The Scribe should send the information required, and pertinent sections quoted from the laws, to the following: each alumnus and honorary member of the chapter, the other chapters, alumni associations and members of the Executive Council. Mailing labels to use for this purpose can be obtained from the Central Office. The case of a member wishing to transfer (or affiliate) membership from one chapter to another must be handled as outlined in the Policy and Procedure Manual also requiring communication from the Scribe of each chapter involved. Category:Scribe